FaceScroutt
by M.J. Doris
Summary: Nous avons FaceBook, ils ont FaceScroutt. Catégorie gros délires xD
1. ET C'EST PARTIT POUR LE SHOW !

**« FACE DE SCROUTT »**

**CHAPITRE I**

**ET C'EST PARTIT POUR LE SHOW !**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> a rejoint **FaceScroutt**.

**Pansy Parkinson**, **Millicent Bulstrode**, **Blaise Zabini** et 17 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong>C'est bien pour vous faire plaisir que je m'inscris sur ce site débile. Genre j'ai une 'Face de Scroutt' ?

**Pansy Parkinson**, **Millicent Bulstrode**, **Blaise Zabini**et 3 autres personnes aimes ça.

**Pansy Parkinson**Mais mon petit Dragon, on sait tous que tu es un Scroutt refoulé !

8 personnes aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy**Je te déteste.

**Pansy Parkinson**Moi aussi je t'adore mon petit Scrouttinou 8D

18 personnes aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabini** C'est mignon !

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> et **Harry Potter**sont maintenant ami(e)s.

12 personnes aiment ça

**Blaise Zabini**Oh mon Dieu...

**Draco Malfoy**C'est moi-même mon cher Blaise.

**Millicent Bulstrode**C'est une blague là ?

**Théodore Nott**Le coquinou de Scrouttinou ! Il pactise avec l'ennemi !

6 personnes aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy**Théo je vais t'Avada Kedavatiser. Il m'a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie, je lui dois bien ça, non ?

**Pansy Parkinson**Il n'y a que moi qui peux dire 'Srcouttinou' !

**Théodore Nott**Tu prends les paiements en nature ? 8D

**Pansy Parkinson**Pas devant tout le monde, voyons ! :O

**Harry Potter** A trois reprises pour être exact Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Fred Weasley<strong>, **George Weasley**, **Ronald Weasley** et 13 autres personnes aiment **Retourner dans le**

temps, au moment de Malfoy VS Buck l'Hippogriffe

.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong>, **Pansy Parkinson**, **Blaise Zabini** et 15 autres personnes aiment **Revoir Potter à son premier cours de Potion**.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> à **Draco Malfoy**Ai-je rêvé où tu m'as défendu contre ta 'cour' tout à l'heure ?

**Draco Malfoy**Ce n'est pas une 'cour' comme tu le dis, ce sont mes amis Potty. A.M.I.S. Tu aurais su ce que c'est que d'avoir de très bons amis si tu m'avais serré la main il y a sept ans.

5 personnes aiment ça.

**Harry Potter**Merci, mais non merci, les très bons que j'ai me suffisent.

6 personnes aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy**Si tu le dis. Pourquoi m'avoir accepté alors ?

**Harry Potter**Les petits serpents effrayés qui s'enfuient à toute vitesse au moindre danger, me font pitié.

3 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Ronald Weasley<strong>, **Seamus Finigan**, **Dean Thomas** et 17 autres personnes aiment **« Les petits serpents effrayés qui s'enfuient à toute vitesse au moindre danger, me font pitié »**.

* * *

><p><strong>Millicent Bulstrode<strong>Si on faisait du tartare de Griffondor ?

**Pansy Parkinson**, **Draco Malfoy**, **Blaise Zabini**et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabini**On va bouffer du Lion !

**Théodore Nott**Ah non on ne va pas bouffer Simba ! :O

**Pansy Parkinson** Grandis un peu Théo -'

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong>A compris ! Si Potter a accepté Draco dans ses amis, c'est parce qu'il rêve de lui la nuit ! Putain que je suis trop un balèze !

**Blaise Zabini**, **Millicent Bulstrode**, **Pansy Parkinson**et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Pansy Parkinson**Ça va les chevilles ?

**Théodore Nott**Parfaites ! T'en veux un poster dédicacé ?

**Pansy Parkinson**Merci, mais non merci :'D

**Blaise Zabini**Pas de démenti de Potter ?

**Théodore Nott** On va prendre son silence pour un 'oui' silencieux ;P

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong>, **Blaise Zabini**, **Pansy Parkinson** et 16 autres personnes aiment **Planquer une araignée dans le lit de Weasmoche**.

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong>, **Blaise Zabini**, **Millicent Bulstrode** et 12 autres personnes aiment **« Oh My Dray ! »**. ( Voir 'La Bôgossitude' de The Team Malfoy, sur )

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong>, **Ronald Weasley**, **Dean Thomas** et 7 autres personnes aiment **« Tu crois que c'est fait exprès la rime 'Salazar' et 'Serpentard' ? » - « Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas ça rime très bien avec 'trouillard' et 'froussard' »**.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> aime **« Je t'aime » - « Moi aussi je m'aime »**.

**Blaise Zabini**aime ça.

**Blaise Zabini**Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

**Draco Malfoy**Parce que toi aussi tu m'aimes, mon Blaisinou.

**Blaise Zabini**Non Pumbaa ! Pas devant les enfants !

**Draco Malfoy**Phacochère toi-même.

**Théodore Nott**Lequel des deux a le plus un caractère de cochon ?

3 personnes aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy**Toi, t'as la dernière syllabe, sans le 'h'.

2 personnes aiment ça.

**Théodore Nott**Gné ?

**Blaise Zabini**T'es vraiment con, mon con.

3 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong>Révise ses BUSE.

**Ginny Weasley**, **Katie Bell** et **Harry Potter**aiment ça.

**Ronald Weasley**Je croyais que les examens de fin d'année scolaire se déroulaient en juin et non en décembre ?

**Ginny Weasley**Tu devrais également commencer tes révisions. Je n'ai aucunement envie de t'avoir dans ma classe l'année prochaine.

8 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Colin Crivey<strong>, **Daphnée Greengrass**, **Katie Bell**, **Pansy Parkinson** et 64 autres personnes aiment **Aaaaah les années Poudlard...**.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong>, **Pansy Parkinson**, **Hermione Granger** et 19 autres personnes aiment **« Aujourd'hui nous allons lire l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé » - « Je prévois qu'on va se faire chier »**.

**Pansy Parkinson**Granger ?

**Hermione Granger**Même après cinq ans je trouve toujours ce cours complètement idiot et sans queue ni tête.

6 personnes aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabini**Ce n'est qu'une option, tu n'avais pas à la prendre.

**Hermione Granger**Et perdre des points en plus pour les BUSE ? Non merci !

**Théodore Nott** C'est qu'elle se rebelle la Granger !

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> aime **« Vous allez transformer l'eau en rhum » - « En bièraubeurre ça compte ? »**.

**Blaise Zabini**et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabini**Tu paies la prochaine tournée alors ?

**Théodore Nott**A la prochaine sortie à Près-au-lard tu vas gerber mon petit Blaisinou ! 8D

**Millicent Bulstrode**Genre, nous on peut crever, c'est ça ?

**Marcus Flint**Je suis de passage dans la région samedi, j'offre ma tournée et vous allez tous gerber !

**Théodore Nott**Un revenant !

**Draco Malfoy**Tu vomiras avant moi.

**Marcus Flint**Pari tenu.

**Pansy Parkinson**Charmante la discussion. Tu restes longtemps Marcus ?

**Marcus Flint** Le week-end seulement.

* * *

><p><strong>Ronald Weasley<strong>, **Seamus Finnigan**, **Dean Thomas** et 11 autres personnes aiment **Se mettre à côté d'Hermione Granger pour les BUSE**.

**Hermione Granger**Je demanderai à être isolée le jour des examens.

**Ronald Weasley**Tu n'es même pas drôle.

**Ginny Weasley**Tu n'as qu'à réviser !

**Ronald Weasley**Je n'ai aucune motivation à réviser, ce n'est pas ma faute !

**Draco Malfoy**C'est parce que tu n'es qu'un crétin Weasniais.

**Ronald Weasley**Je t'interdis de nous insulter !

**Draco Malfoy**Correction, je t'ai uniquement insulté TOI, et non vous, nuance. J'en viens même à plaindre ta sœur de t'avoir pour frère.

**Ginny Weasley** J'te le fait pas dire !

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> à **Draco Malfoy**Je n'insulte pas tes amis, alors laisse les miens tranquille, s'il te plait.

**Draco Malfoy**Ça a dû t'en coûter de me dire ça, non ?

**Harry Potter**Pas tellement, mais j'ai mes raisons.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> a envoyé un message à **Draco Malfoy**.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> à **Harry Potter**Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré Potter !

4 personnes aiment ça.

**Harry Potter**Je sais et j'assume pleinement. Ravi de savoir qu'on ait pu trouver un arrangement Malfoy.

**Blaise Zabini**Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

**Draco Malfoy** Rien qui ne te regarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> A gagné au concours de cul-sec face à **Draco Malfoy**, **Marcus Flint**, **Théodore Nott** et **Blaise Zabini**! ( Cet ordre est fait exprès )

**Millicent Bulstrode**et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Millicent Bulstrode**Oh yeah Baby !

**Théodore Nott**Tu étais obligée de le dire ici ?

**Pansy Parkinson**Bien sûr que oui, mon petit Théo !

**Draco Malfoy**Mais j'ai gagné contre Marcus !

**Théodore Nott**Et Blaise a gerbé avant moi !

**Marcus Flint**Revanche à mon prochain passage ?

**Théodore Nott**ABSOLUMENT !

**Pansy Parkinson**Quand tu veux, où tu veux !

**Draco Malfoy**Avec plaisir.

**Blaise Zabini**Je gagnerai cette fois. ( Très perverse ta phrase Pansy Oo )

**Millicent Bulstrode**Et je jouerai cette fois-ci. ( Jaloux ! )

**Théodore Nott**:O tu me trompes ? :'(

**Pansy Parkinson**Polygamie les amis ! ( matez la rime ! )

**Marcus Flint**Merci, mais non merci.

**Théodore Nott**Je peux la garder alors ? 8D

**Pansy Parkinson**Merde alors -'

**Théodore Nott**O.O

**Blaise Zabini**Tu viens de te faire plaquer xD

**Pansy Parkinson**Arrêtez, on était même pas ensemble.

**Théodore Nott** Mais il y as pas un espoir pour... ?

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> est **en couple avec Pansy Parkinson**.

8 personnes aiment ça.

**Millicent Bulstrode**Il était temps !

**Pansy Parkinson**Je te merde chérie.

**Blasie Zabini**T'as ENFIN eu les couilles de le faire !

**Théodore Nott**Vas te faire mettre par un troupeau d'éléphants en Slovaquie du Sud.

**Blaise Zabini**Wow Oo. M'incline.

**Théodore Nott**Pas trop bas quand même, tu as ta fierté.

**Blaise Zabini** Merci.

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong>, **Draco Malfoy**, **Millicent Bulstrode** et 14 autres personnes aiment **« Vas te faire mettre par un troupeau d'éléphants en Slovaquie du Sud »**

* * *

><p><em>Voilouuuuuuche !<em>

_J'ai écris ça un jour d'ennuis, pis ça a plus : D_

_Alors ? :S_


	2. TU M'AIME ? JE TE DETESTE !

**« FACE DE SCROUTT »**

**CHAPITRE II**

**TU M'AIME ? J'TE DETESTE !**

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> aime **Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait pour que je t'aime comme ça ?**  
><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong>aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Ronald Weasley<strong>, **Draco Malfoy**, **Dean Thomas** et **Blaise Zabini** aiment **Légalisation du Doloris.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> aime **« Deux mots, sept lettres, dis-les et je serai à toi » - « Plan cul ? »**  
><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong>aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> et **Seamus Finnigan** aiment **Si j'étais payé à chaque connerie que je dis, je serais milliardaire.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> aime **Mon homme fera la vaisselle, le repassage, la cuisine et me confiera sa carte bleu !**  
><strong>Millicent Bulstrode <strong>aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Cédric Diggory<strong> aime **Je veux devenir un Vampire.**  
><strong>Cho Chang <strong>Mon cou s'en souviens encore !

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> aime **« Dis le si j't'emmerde, hein » - « Tu m'emmerdes. »**  
><strong>Blaise Zabini <strong>aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong>, **Ginny Weasley**, **Katie Belle**, **Daphnée Greengrass** et 17 autres personnes aiment **En fait, pour être parfaite aux yeux des hommes il faudrait : fermer nos gueules, leur apporter leurs bièraubeurre et s'allonger sur commandes ? Et bien sans moi !**

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> et **Hermione Granger** aiment **Moi Jalouse ? T'es fou. Elle t'allume, je l'enterre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> aime **Je n'ai pas le « Je t'aime » facile. Alors quand je le dis, je le pense.**  
><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> Je savais qu'un Poufsouffle sommeillait en toi !  
><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong>Même avec ta blague de merde, je t'apprécie quand même.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> aime **« Hey, hey ! » - « Quoi ? » - « Ta gueule ! »**  
><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong>, **Millicent Bulstrode**et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> aime **J'ai des crises de connerie, mais je le vis bien.**  
><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong>On te pardonne, ne t'inquiète pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> aime **« T'es morte ? » - « Non » - « T'en mieux, ça m'aurait bien fait chier de t'acheter des fleurs »**  
><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> Je tiens ABSOLUMENT à avoir un magasin de fleurs entier si jamais je pars avant toi !  
><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> T'es vraiment une chieuse !  
><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong>Je sais ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Dean Thomas<strong> aime **Les profs ne savent pas qu'on a une vie en dehors des cours.**  
>6 personnes aiment ça.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ronald Weasley<strong>, **Théodore Nott**, **Cormac Mclaggen**, **Zacharias Smith** et 37 autres personnes aiment **Si toi aussi, dès le lundi matin, tu te dis : vivement vendredi soir !**

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> aime **« Sortez couvert les enfants ! » - « Moi je prends ma fourchette ! »**  
><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong>T'es con xD

* * *

><p><strong>Millicent Bulstrode<strong>, **Pansy Parkinson** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment **Mieux vaut rater un baiser que de baiser un raté**  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> Je dois le prendre comment ?  
><strong>Marcus Flint<strong>Que t'es un bon coup Théo !

* * *

><p><strong>Dean Thomas<strong> aime **Ils disent que chaque bière enlève 8 minutes à ta vie. Si je fais le calcul... Merde ! Je devrais être mort depuis deux ans !**

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubat<strong> aime **Si toi aussi tes chaussettes passent de « en couple » à « célibataire »**

* * *

><p><strong>Seamus Finnigan<strong> aime **T'as révisé ? Non, la Force est avec moi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dean Thomas<strong> aime **Mais non Madame, je ne vais pas tricher avec lui, il est trop con.**  
><strong>Semaus Finnigan<strong>Le plus souvent c'est moi qui suis à côté de toi, connard.

* * *

><p><strong>Ronald Weasley<strong>, **Dean Thomas**, **Seamus Finnigan** aiment **Je fais semblant d'écrire quand le prof' cherche quelqu'un à interroger.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> aime **« Hier j'ai pensé à toi » - « Ah bon ? » - « J'ai mangé du thon »**  
><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong>aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> aime **Toi, un jour, je vais t'en mettre une, tu vas rien comprendre.**  
><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong>aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> et **Draco Malfoy** aiment **J'ai des goûts de luxe, la preuve, mes amis sont en or.**  
>9 personnes aiment ça.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> est **Célibataire.**  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> aime ça.  
><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> Petit con.  
><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> Gné ? O.O  
><strong>Millicent Bulstrode<strong>Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

* * *

><p><strong>Dean Thomas<strong>, **Draco Malfoy**, **Blaise Zabini** et 9 autres personnes aiment **Les élèves, c'est comme le linge, quand il fait beau, ils sèchent !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ronald Weasley<strong> aime **Rester le plus longtemps possible sous la couette le matin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> aime **« C'est ton ex ? » - « Non, c'est une erreur ! »**

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> aime **« Alors va te faire ! Oh oh oh ! Tu sais maintenant j'ai mieux à faire ! Oh oh oh ! Tu peux remuer ciel et terre ! Oh oh oh ! Au lieu de te satisfaire, tu m'en voudras pas j'espère ! Je préfère encore mes plaisirs solitaires ! » ( Chanson : Plaisirs Solitaire de Madame Kay )**

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> est **en couple avec Blaise Zabini**  
><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> et **Blaise Zabini**aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> aime **Tu sors avec mon ex ? Cool. Je mange un sandwich là, tu veux les miettes peut-être ?**  
><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> Je me sens visé, là.  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong>Vas te faire mettre par un troupeau d'éléphants en Slovaquie du Sud !

* * *

><p><strong>Dean Thomas<strong>, **George Weasley**, **Zacharias Smith** et 8 autres personnes aiment **Entrer dans une église avec une canne à pêche et un poisson et dire au curé : « J'ai pêché. »**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> aime **« Tu dors ? » - « En effet et je suis en plein dans un rêve, je te rappel pendant la pub. »**

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> est maintenant ami(e) avec **Hermione Granger**.

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> aime **Moi, jalouse ? Mais non ! Mais si je la voit te parler, tu verras son nom dans la rubrique nécrologique.**

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> aime **C'est marrant comment j'en ai plus rien à battre de toi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubat<strong> aime **« Lâche ça, je t'en supplie fait pas le con ! » - « C'est qu'une boule de neige, hein, no stress. »**

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> aime **Plus je le regarde, plus j'ai envie de lui mettre une putain de claque dans sa gueule.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> aime **Je ne mate pas son cul, j'analyse sa démarche.**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong>, **Blaise Zabini** et **Cormac Mclaggen** aiment **Avoue-le, J'te fais rêver.**  
><strong>Hermione Granger<strong>Rayez le candidat inutile.

* * *

><p><strong>Ronald Weasley<strong> et **Harry Potter** aiment **Manger, c'est quand même le gros kiff. **  
><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> Bande de goinfres !  
><strong>Ginny Weasley<strong> Et encore, tu n'as pas vus Ron une fois à la maison...  
><strong>Ronald Weasley<strong>Traitresse !

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> aime **Non la jalousie n'est pas un défaut. Ça prouve juste qu'on a de vrais sentiments. **  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong>aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> aime **« T'es comme le bar des Trois Ballais. » - « Euh... Pourquoi ? » - « T'es tout ce que j'aime. »**  
><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong>aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Millicent Bulstrode<strong> aime **« J'ai passé un test pour savoir mon QI » - « Alors ? » - « J'ai un QI de 125 ! » - « QI = Quotient d'Imbécilité ? »**  
><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> J'ai VRAIMENT 125 de QI, bordel !  
><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> Quand on te dit que tu es un vrai bécile Blaisou.  
><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong>Ah beh merci du soutien, hein.

* * *

><p><strong>Seamus Finnigan<strong> aime **« T'as ton livre ? » - « Non. Pssst ! Vous n'avez pas deux livres ? »**  
><strong>Dean Thomas<strong>aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> aime **En théorie, ça le fait. En pratique, on est dans la merde.**  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> Me rappel beaucoup de choses cette phrase.  
><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> Tiens, tu me fais plus la gueule, toi ?  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong>Vas te faire mettre par un troupeau d'éléphants en Slovaquie du Sud.

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> aime **Aimer des pages FaceScroutt pour faire passer un message à quelqu'un.**  
><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong>aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> aime **Quand on aime une phrase sur FaceScroutt, on pense tous a une personne bien précise.**  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong>aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Seamus Finnigan<strong>, **Dean Thomas** et **Ronald Weasley** aiment **« Mais c'est quoi cette note ? » - « C'est la crise, maman, c'est la crise ! »**

* * *

><p><strong>Seamus Finnigan<strong> aime **« Haaaaaaaaa d'accord ! » - « Ta compris ? » - « Non. »**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> aime **Viens on se pose et tu m'expliques pourquoi t'es moche.**  
><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong>aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> aime **Désoler, j'ai juste peur qu'une autre prenne ma place dans ton cœur.**  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong>aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> aime **La vie est faite de belles surprises. Ma plus belle c'est toi.**  
><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong>aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Lavande Brown<strong>, **Ginny Weasley**, **Millicent Bulstrode**, **Katie Bell** et 12 autres personnes aiment **Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés. Ça marche que pour les kilos ça !**

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong>, **Millicent Bulstrode**, **Sally-Anne Perks** et 9 autres personnes aiment **Je souffre du syndrome : Mon placard est plein, mais j'ai rien à me mettre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> et **Théodore Nott** aiment **La musique que tu écoutes dépend de ton humeur ou de tes pensées. **

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> aime **Me prendre pour un con est une mauvaise idée.**  
><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong>Arrête, j'ai peur !

* * *

><p><strong>Ronald Weasley<strong> et **Harry Potter** aiment **C'ne est pas pour me la péter, mais un jour j'ai eu 8 en potion.**  
><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong>Je n'ai jamais eu en dessous de 18.

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubat<strong> aime **Etre moche ne tue pas ! La preuve je suis toujours là.**  
><strong>Ginny Weasley<strong>Rooooooh ! Nimporte'wak-na !

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> et **Théodore Nott** aiment **« I was born to tell you 'I love you' » Secondhand Serenade**

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> est **en couple avec Théodore Nott**.  
><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong>, **Millicent Bulstrode**, **Blaise Zabini**et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> à **Blaise Zabini** Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> Tu veux que je te réponde 'oui' ?  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> Non.  
><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong>Tu as ta réponse.

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> et **Théodore Nott** aiment **« Tu fais quoi si je t'embrasse ? » - « Je continue »**  
><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> Vous pourriez nous éviter les détails ?  
><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> Tu peux éventuellement aller te faire foutre.  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> Par un troupeau d'éléphants en Slovaquie du Sud.  
><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> Ouche ! Ça doit faire mal !

* * *

><p>Et voilà chapitre 2 !<p>

En fait je sais même pas si je peux appeler _ça_ un _chapitre_, voir même _fiction_ *réchifis* **( = du verbe réchifir réfléchir )**

Mais bon, je prends plaisir à l'écrire et vous à le lire d'après ce que j'ai vu xD

*MJ Doris aime ça*

Je vous remercie beaucoup ! 8D

M.J. Doris


	3. LE LION ET LES SERPENT

**Episode 3 de FaceScroutt : )**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise :$**

**« FACE DE SCROUTT »**

**CHAPITRE III**

**LE LION ET LE SERPENT**

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Dubois<strong> aime **« Ton coiffeur, il est en prison ou quoi ? » - « Ouais il a tué ton dentiste »**  
><strong>Olivier Dubois<strong> N'est-ce pas Flint ?  
>3 personnes aiment ça.<br>**Marcus Flint** Fils de pute !  
><strong>Olivier Dubois<strong> Parle poliment s'il te plait.  
><strong>Marcus Flint<strong> Progéniture de péripatéticienne.  
>7 personnes aiment ça.<br>**Olivier Dubois** C'est mieux.  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> aime **Tout plaquer et aller chanter Hakuna-Matata avec Timon et Pumba.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong>, **Seamus Finnigan**, **Zacharias Smith**, **Marcus Flint** et 6 autres personnes aiment **Gifler Trelawney et lui dire : « Et celle-là, tu l'as vu venir ? »**

* * *

><p><strong>Seamus Finnigan<strong> aime **Y'en a toujours un qui dit de la merde et un qui rigole pour des choses débiles. Moi, je fais les deux.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dean Thomas<strong> aime **;lghtohkg ; EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH , MACARENA !**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> aime **Tes parents aurait dû faire une tache dans le lit plutôt que dans la société.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zacharias Smith<strong>, **Neville Londubat**, **Terence Higgs**, **Ronald Weasley** et 13 autres personnes aiment **Ecrire : « Seul Merlin le sait » sur son parchemin d'examen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ronald Weasley<strong> aime **T'en fais pas maman, au quatrième trimestre je bosserai comme un malade !**  
><strong>Fred Weasley<strong>, **George Weasley**, **Seamus Finnigan** et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.  
><strong>Ginny Weasley<strong> Quatrième trimestre ? C'est une fois après avoir redoublé ta dernière année que tu vas te mettre à bosser ? Ne compte même pas sur moi pour t'aider l'année prochaine !  
><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> Elle a dû chien la petite !  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> Du Lion, Blaise ! Du LION !  
><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong>T'as pas pris du serpent toi en tout cas.

* * *

><p><strong>Seamus Finnigan<strong> aime **Lancer un cactus à quelqu'un en lui criant « REFLEXE ! »**  
>4 personnes aiment ça.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> aime **Petit, tu es doué, très doué, mais temps que je serai de ce monde, tu ne seras jamais que le second**  
><strong>Harry Potter<strong> Les chevilles ?  
><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> Parfaites ! Tu veux un poster dédicacé ?  
>Harry Potter volontiers, on avait besoin d'un tapis de bain pour la salle de bain.<br>Ronald Weasley D'un tapis à l'entrée de la Tour plutôt.

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus Flint<strong> est **en couple avec Olivier Dubois.**  
><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> Oh my Dray...  
><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, Pansy, je te le jure.  
><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> Marcus, pends-toi à un spaghetti en sautant du trottoir.  
><strong>Millicent Bulstrode<strong> Un pas cuit, de prime.  
><strong>Olivier Dubois<strong> J'te l'avais dit qu'ils le digèreraient pas.  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> Et alors, il est avec Dubois, ET ALORS ? C'n'est pas vous qui êtes du Côté Obscure de la Force, alors lâchaient-le. Bordel.  
><strong>Marcus Flint<strong> Merci Théo. Par contre, lâche un petit peut le 'miroir magique' moldu.  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> Nooooon ! La télé c'est le BIEN !  
><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> Ou pas.  
><strong>Millicent Blustrode<strong> Ou pas.  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> Oui c'est luiiiiiiii ! Le Marsupilamiiiiii !  
><strong>Marcus Flint<strong> 'Scusamé, mais, le marsupilami il dit 'ouba ouba' et pas 'ou pas ou pas'. D'abord.  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> Après on parle de moi, hein ?  
><strong>Marcus Flint<strong> Olivier a une 'télé' chez lui.  
><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> Vous baisez comme des bêtes au moins ?  
><strong>Olivier Dubois<strong> Hé ho, j'suis de Gryffondor tout de même.  
><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> Faut espérer que Marcus ai pas le 'serpent' flasque.  
><strong>Olivier Dubois<strong>Je peux t'affirmer que son 'serpent' fonctionne parfaitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Dean Thomas<strong>, **Seamus Finnigan** et **Théodore Nott** aiment **Un truc qui tombe par terre : - HEE POUF BADABOOM PAR TERRRE !**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> aime **T'es belle toi dis donc, c'est quoi l'arnaque, t'es une salope ou t'es lesbienne ?**  
><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong>aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Dean Thomas<strong> aime **Jeter un coussin pour fermer la porte de la chambre.**  
><strong>Harry Potter<strong> Je jetterais bien mon cousin moi.  
><strong>Seamus Finnigan<strong>Il y a pas écrit 'par la fenêtre'.

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong>, **Millicent Bulstrode**, **Katie Bell**, **Hannah Abbot** 9 autres personnes aiment **Au taquet, tarlidada, on s'met à table et on taille ça !**  
><strong>Blaise Zabini <strong>Et là tu te dis, 'What the Fuck' ?

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> aime **Faire du cheval c'est démodé. Moi je fais du lion.**  
><strong>Marcus Flint<strong> Moi je fais du Gryffondor, héhé.  
><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong>Respect.

* * *

><p><strong>Dean Thomas<strong> et **Théodore Nott** aiment **Là on fait semblant, mais normalement, on est intelligent.**  
><strong>Seamus Finnigan<strong> Vous faites semblant bien souvent alors.  
><strong>Blaise Zabini <strong>Et paf.  
><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong>Le chien.

* * *

><p><strong>Zacharias Smith<strong> aime **« Presses-toi ! » - « T'as cru que j'étais un agrume ou quoi ? »**  
><strong>Terry Boot<strong>La vie c'est pas un kiwi, hein.

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> aime **« Souris à la vie, et elle te sourira » - « Euh, t'as cru que la vie c'était un BN ? »**  
><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> Beh écoute, c'est déjà pas un kiwi, alors un BN. C'est quoi un BN, au fait ?  
><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> Un gâteau Moldu.  
><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> Je vais aller manger, tiens.  
><strong>Théhodore Nott<strong>Le meilleure plaisir de la vie : manger.

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> aime **Être un gnome des Forêts du Nord unijambiste et danser à la pleine lune au milieu des 12 statuettes de Gladeulfeurha enroulées dans du jambon et ouvrir la porte de Zaral Bak.**  
><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> Théo, écoute, t'es mignon, t'es sympa, tu m'a l'air sincère, maiiiiiiiiis, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible !  
><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> Encore, danser à la pleine lune enroulé dans du jambon je comprendrais, mais le reste... Lâche la téloche quoi !  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Je fais que aimer les trucs débiles que les gens mettent sur FS ! Bordel.  
><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> Abstient toi s'y à partir de maintenant. Comment t'as fait pour entrer à Serpentard ?  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> La Classe Draco, la Classe. Toi, tu as la Bôgossitude, moi, la Classe.  
><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> Arrête Nott tu me sex'ite ! On formerais un de ces couples tous les deux !  
><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> Dommage il est déjà pris !  
><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> Personne ne me résiste.  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> Vous entendez ce bruit ?  
><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> Quel bruit ?  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> Celui de ta chute du haut de ton piédestal.  
>14 personnes aiment ça.<br>**Draco Malfoy** Sale petit con.  
><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> Respect Théo.  
><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> Et il est à moi ! *danse de la victoire Malfoyenne*  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> Celle qui fait 'Ha ouais ? Han han !' ?  
><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> Elle même !  
><strong>Théodore Nott <strong>C'est vrai que celle là elle gère de la fougère.  
><strong>Olivier Dubois<strong> Sa mère les fruits de mer.  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong>J't'aime bien toi, finalement.

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong>, **Blaise Zabini**, **Draco Malfoy** et 3 autres personnes aiment **Mon pote est passé du côté Obscure de la Force.**  
><strong>Olivier Dubois <strong>Réponse A :Dois-je m'inquiéter ? / Réponse B : Est-il toujours récupérable ? / Réponse C : Dois-je l'évincer ? / Réponse D : La réponse D. ?**  
>Théodore Nott Réponse<strong> D.**  
>Pansy Parkinson <strong>A.**  
>Blaise Zabini <strong>B.**  
>Draco Malfoy <strong>C.**  
>Marcus Flint<strong> E.**  
>Olivier Dubois <strong>E ?**  
>Marcus Flint <strong>Cure de désintoxication de la télé.**  
>Pansy Parkinson <strong>E.**  
>Blaise Zabini <strong>E.**  
>Draco Malfoy<strong>E.

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott <strong>à** Olivier Dubois **Je me sens mal aimé.**  
>Olivier Dubois <strong>Je t'aiderais bien mais il va m'en vouloir.**  
><strong>**Théodore Nott **Tu parles d'un Gryffondor !**  
>Olivier Dubois <strong>Beh disons qu'entre avoir de super orgasmes et aider un serpent à la dérive, moi choix est vite fait.**  
>Théodore Nott <strong>J'ai presque envie de t'envier pour la première partie de ta phrase ?**  
>Pansy Parkinson <strong>?**  
>Théodore Nott <strong>En fait non.**  
>Olivier Dubois<strong>Tu parles d'un serpent courageux !

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong>, **Marcus Flint**, **Théodore Nott**, **Millicent Bulstrode** et 77 autres personnes aiment **Serpentard défie Gryffondor ( côté Serpentard )**

* * *

><p><strong>Ronald Weasley<strong>, **Dean Thomas**, **Harry Potter**, **Olivier Dubois** et 83 autres personnes aime **Gryffondor défie Serpentard ( côté Gryffondor )**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> aime **Oh, nuit, belle nuit, sous un ciel d'Italie.**  
><strong>Seamus Finnigan<strong> Tu endosse quel rôle ? La Belle ou le Clochard ?  
><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> On avait promis à Marcus d'essayer d'être 'sympathique' avec vous, mais je crois que je vais reprendre ma promesse.  
><strong>Marcus Flint<strong>Tu peux, Blaise.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Dubois<strong>Se rappel à quel point le canapé n'est absolument PAS confortable.

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus Flint<strong> à **Blaise Zabini**Blaise, Blaise, Blaise. Pour le bien de ma vie sexuelle et de ta vie tout court, mon Blaisinou, montre à quel point tu es intelligent et que tu tiens à ta misérable existence en respectant la promesse que tu m'as faite. Tu sera mignon.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Dubois<strong> Est d'humeur câline ce soir.  
><strong>Marcus Flint<strong> et **Seamus Finnigan **aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Dubois<strong> Mes Griffy adorés, pour le bien de ma vie sexuelle et de la votre tout court, je vous prierais de bien vouloir continuer de chercher la petite bê-bête chez les Serpy.  
><strong>Ronald Weasley<strong> Pourquoi donc ?  
><strong>Seamus Finnigan<strong> Il risque d'être en colère contre toi.  
><strong>Olivier Dubois<strong> Justement !  
><strong>Neville Londubat<strong> Moi j'aurais peur à ta place !  
><strong>Olivier Dubois<strong> Tu déconnes ? J'A.D.O.R.E quand on s'envoie en l'air alors qu'il est énervé !  
>3 Personnes aime ça.<br>**Théodore Nott** Mais c'est que s'est un petit masochiste c'lui-là ! Et il te fait subir quoi ?  
><strong>Marcus Flint<strong> 100 Gallions si tu veux mater.  
><strong>Olivier Dubois<strong> C'est tout ? 500 ouais ! Eh oh ! On va réveiller l'animal sauvage qui est en lui !  
><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> Rappel moi de t'envoyer une vidéo de mon 'animal sauvage'.  
><strong>Blaise Zabini <strong>Et une partouze c'est pas mieux ?  
><strong>Olivier Dubois<strong> Je vote pour.  
><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> Moi aussi.  
><strong>Marcus Flint<strong> De même.  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> Avec plaisir !  
><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> Heureusement que j'suis là ! Il resterait de la place en spectateur ?  
><strong>Marcus Flint<strong> Va te faire mettre.  
><strong>Olivier Dubois<strong> Par un troupeau d'éléphants.  
><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> En Slovaquie du Sud.  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> Et paf.  
><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> La girafe.


	4. LES PERLES DE SEVERUS SNAPE

Me voilà de retour avec un nouvel épisode de **« Face de Scroutt »**  
>Perso, c'est celui que j'aime le plus xD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>« FACE DE SCROUTT »<br>CHAPITRE IV  
>LES PERLES DE SEVERUS SNAPE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>George Weasley<strong>, **Fred Weasley**, **Théodore Nott**, **Dean Thomas** et 32 autres personnes aiment **Se déguiser en Snape pour Halloween**.  
><strong>Neville Londubat<strong> Pitié, non !  
><strong>Severus Snape <strong>C'est une blague de très mauvais goût.

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubat<strong> aime **La femelle du crapaud c'est la crapaude ?**  
><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>Oui, et même que le petit du crapaud s'appelle le crapelet. Tu savais que le crapaud avait une durée de vie d'environ 10 ans, mais beaucoup plus longue en captivité, soit environ 40 ans ? Par contre, les crapauds et les grenouilles sont des animaux différents même s'ils se ressemblent !

(Snapou Black ceci est pour toi xD)

* * *

><p><strong>Ronald Weasley<strong> aime **Lâcher Poudlard pour devenir dresseur de véracrasses !**  
><strong>Severus Snape <strong>Même ce diplôme là est inaccessible pour vous !

* * *

><p><strong>Seamus Finnigan<strong>, **Théodore Nott**, **Millicent Blustrode** et 21 autres personnes aiment **Il faut boire avec modération, mais putain c'est qui ce modération ?**  
><strong>Severus Snape <strong>Faudrait peut-être penser à l'inviter la prochaine fois, si vous le cherchez tant.

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> et **Dean Thomas** aiment **Bourré, les conversations sont toujours plus profondes et sincères.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dean Thomas<strong>, **Harry Potter**, **Théodore Nott**, **Blaise Zabini** et 78 autres personnes aiment **« Pendant ce cours, je ne veux entendre que ma voix ! A part peut être un envole d'hippogriffes en rut, dansant la polka à la transversale avec les Moustiques Mutants de la planète Bzurg ! » Severus Snape, 48 ans, Professeur de potions à Poudlard depuis 18 ans.1**

* * *

><p><strong>Fred Weasley<strong>, **Blaise Zabini**, **Millicent Bulstrode**, **Cormac Mclaggen** et 122 autres personnes aiment **Les perles de Snape Rogue.**  
><strong>Seamus Finnigan<strong> 'Même un véracrasse de première section de maternelle saurait concocter une potion bien meilleure que l'eau des toilettes que vous venez de faire !'  
><strong>Millicent Bulstrode<strong> 'Une chanson, d'un auteur moldu, porte le nom de « Jeune et Con »**2**. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait avoir autant raison. Par contre, pour le reste de sa phrase : « vieux et fou », je ne vois absolument pas !  
><strong>Dean Thomas<strong> Sans dec' ?  
><strong>Severus Snape <strong>Sans dec.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue<strong> aime **Je suis une Bible à citations.**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> et **Blaise Zabini** aiment **Voldoudou est un Bisounours à côté de moi !**  
><strong>Harry Potter<strong> Vous me faites plus pitié que peur.  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> 'Mouhahaha', que j'ai envie de dire.  
><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> Je vous rappelle également que Vous-savez-qui, 'fin, le Truc-qui-s'en-ai-prit-plein-la-gueule-grâce-à-LONDUBAT (c'est lui où c'est pas lui qui a décapité le serpent ET, donc, détruis le dernier Horcruxes ?) n'a pas réussis à tuer Potter, même au bout de dix-sept ans !**3**  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> Et il a même pas de nez, ni de cheveux !  
><strong>Neville Londubat <strong>Pourquoi croyez-vous que ses initiales soient VDM ? (Merci beaucoup Pansy ;P)

( Ma Femme ! T'as vus je l'ai mis ! )

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubat <strong>est maintenant ami(e) avec **Pansy Parkinson  
>Neville Londubat<strong> et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.**  
>Théodore Nott <strong>Je t'ai à l'oeil toi.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape<strong> Le Survivant détrôné par un sous-fifre. J'aurai tout vu.  
><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong>, **Pansy ParkinSon**, **Blaise Zabini**, **Neville Londubat **et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Ronald Weasley<strong>, **Harry Potter**, **Dean Thomas** et 3 autres personnes aiment **Écrire sur sa copie: « J'ai volontairement laissé des erreurs pour vérifier si vous étiez attentif lors de la correction. Ne les prenez pas en compte. »**  
><strong>Severus Snape <strong>Une faute est une faute. Ce n'est pas Pump it up en la casa non plus !

* * *

><p><strong>Ronald Weasley<strong>, **Harry Potter**, **Dean Thomas** et 13 autres personnes aiment **« Ce n'est pas Pump it up en la casa non plus ! » Severus Snape.  
>Severus Snape <strong>aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> aime **« Beh Granger, pourquoi tu pleur ? » - « J'ai eu 19,9 ! » - « Et alors, moi j'ai eu 2. »**  
><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> aime ça.  
><strong>Severus Snape<strong> Je n'ai jamais autant aimé donner cette note que ce jour là.  
>4 personnes aiment ça.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> aime **Mon petit ami est jaloux ascendant possessif. Dois-je faire une danse de la Victoire ?  
>Draco Malfoy <strong>Une Malfoyenne alors ? **4**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> aime **T'es payé pour me faire chier ou c'est du bénévolat ?**  
><strong>Harry Potter<strong> Ce service est entièrement offert par la Maison Gryffondor.  
><strong>Severus Snape<strong> Moins dix points pour Gryffondor.  
><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> In your face.  
><strong>Severus Snape<strong> Plus de 'paf la girafe' ?  
><strong>Harry Potter<strong> Il a trouvé un cerveau entre temps.  
><strong>Severus Snape<strong> Il était temps.  
><strong>Harry Potter <strong>In your face :P

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape<strong> aime **Moi, maltraiter mes élèves ? Tssk ! Nimporte'wak'na !  
>Minerva McGonagal <strong>Ca ne te correspond 'trop pas du tout'.

* * *

><p><strong>Lavande Brown<strong> aime **Je tes fais confiance, je tes aimer, mais tu mas trop déssus, je sais plus quoi fair...  
><strong>**Severus Snape **Prendre des cours d'ortographe ?

( ma Feeeeeeeeeemme ceci est pour toi ! 8D )

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> aime **Faites l'amour pas la guerre.**  
><strong>Harry Potter<strong> Tu me vois aller voir Malfoy et lui dire 'Hey, Dray ! Si on faisait la paix ?' Et pourquoi pas aller boire le thé chez Voldemort à dos de Basilic aussi ?**5**  
><strong>Neville Londubat<strong> Demande au professeur Chourave quelles plantes utiliser pour votre infusion.  
><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> Faut-il que je demande un digestif à mon parrain ?  
><strong>Severus Snape<strong> De l'acide nitrique suffira.  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> Ouais mais non, il est plus là l'autre.  
><strong>Neville Londubat<strong> Merci qui ? :D  
><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> Merci Neville ! :D  
><strong>Blaise Zabini <strong>In your face, Potty ;P

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong>, **Draco Malfoy**, **Théodore Nott**, **Pansy Parkinson** et 9 autres personnes aiment **In your face.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ronald Weasley<strong>, **Harry Potter**, **Blasie Zabini**, **Dean Thomas** et 36 autres personnes aiment **Le fameux 'Oh putain' devant nos sujets d'examens.**  
><strong>Severus Snape <strong>Mais L.O.L. quoi !

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott <strong>aime** A chaque phrase que je dis il y a forcément connotation sexuelle.  
>Pansy Parkinson<strong> Quand tu me dis des mots d'amour à l'oreille, là aussi il y a connotation sexuelle ?**  
>Severus Snape <strong>Bien sûr ! N'importe quel mot stupide dégoulinant la 'mielositude poufsoufflefienne' vous contente ! Comment croyez-vous que les hommes aboutissent à leurs besoins depuis temps de siècles ?  
>13 personnes aiment ça.<strong><br>Millicent Bulstrode** Rassure-moi, tu t'allongeais pas à chaque fois que t'entendait un 'je t'aime' venant de Théo ?**  
>Millicent Busltrode <strong>Pans' ?

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> Va butter son petit copain !**  
>Olivier Dubois<strong> Je peux te prêter le canapé pas confortable si tu veux.**  
>Pansy Parkinson<strong> Non merci, je veux qu'il souffre encore plus !**  
>Olivier Dubois <strong>Je vis avec un ex-Serpentard alors niveau plan tordu je m'y connais.

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> est maintenant ami(e) avec **Olivier Dubois  
>Pansy Parkinson<strong> et **Olivier Dubois **aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong>, **Draco Malfoy** et 17 autres personnes aiment **« N'importe quel mot stupide dégoulinant la 'mielositude poufsoufflefienne' vous contente ! Comment croyez-vous que les hommes aboutissent à leurs besoins depuis temps de siècles ? » Severus Snape.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> aime **Par amour tu peux tous faire, mais par haine tu peux mieux faire !**  
><strong>Olivier Dubois <strong>aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott <strong>aime **Un homme en colère peut faire peur. Une femme en colère peut te donner en vie de retourner sous les jupes de ta mère en courant et tremblant de peur.  
>Severus Snape<strong> In your face.  
>5 personnes aiment ça.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus Flint <strong>à** Théodore Nott **Olivier m'a fais jurer de ne pas te venir en aide. J't'offre une bièreaubeurre ?**  
>Olivier Dubois <strong>aime ça.**  
>Théodore Nott <strong>C'est déjà ça. Je vais finir par croire que c'est lui qui dirige dans votre couple.**  
>Marcus Flint <strong>C'est parce que tu ne connais pas encore la grève du sexe Made In Woody.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy <strong>Va ENFIN pourvoir récupérer SA chambre !**  
>Severus Snape<strong> Tu aurais pu négocier l'entrée, ou le prêt.**  
>Draco Malfoy<strong> J'avais trop pitié.**  
>Severus Snape <strong>Andouille.**  
>Blase Zabini <strong>In your face ;P**  
>Draco Malfoy <strong>Je t'emmerde, Blaise !**  
>Severus Snape <strong>Reste poli ou je le dis à ta mère, blondasse.**  
>Draco Malfoy<strong> Excuse moi ?  
><strong>Severus Snape <strong>J'ai pas envie.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape<strong> Cette génération de Serpents aura eu raison de ma lugubrité**6**. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de crises rire de toute ma carrière !  
><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong>, **Blaise Zabini**, **Millicent Bulstrode**,** Théodore Nott**et 14 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong>, **Millicent Bulstrode**, **Blaise Zabini**, **Pansy Parkinson** et 18 autres personnes aiment **Les cours de potions, c'est l'éclate !**  
><strong>Severus Snape <strong>aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Est-ce que pour vous aussi c'est votre préféré ? :'D<strong>

**Avouez vous aussi vous voulez un Severus Snape maintenant ? XD**

* * *

><p><strong>1 :<strong> J'ai imaginée cette phrase un jeudi après-midi en plein cours le plus chiant et compliqué de la semaine !

J'ai décrochée du coup je me suis mis à penser à Face de Scroutt et j'ai eu cette phrase en tête qui correspondait à merveille avec le moment xD !

J'étais pétée de rire pendant les deux heures du coup xD

**2 :** Jeunes et Con de Damien Saez

_**(A NE PAS LIRE SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS VU LE FILM ! ) **_

**3 : **Le délire sur Neville le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier c'est parce qu'hier je suis allé voir le dernier Tome au ciné

et c'est Neville qui a tué Nagini et donc détruit le dernier Horcruxes et donc juste après on peut voir Voldoudou

(on peut prononcer son nom maintenant :D !)

se décomposer DONC c'est **Neville** qui a sauvé le Monde Sorcier ! 8D

Suis-je sérieusement atteinte ? OUI ! xD

**4 :** Danse de la Victoire Malfoyenne, voir La Bôgossitude de _The Malfoy Team_

( trouvable sur bien sûr )

**5 :** Cette phrase vient d'une fiction ou d'un OS que ma Femme adorée a lu mais on se rappel pas du tout laquelle xD

Si vous le savez j'suis preneuse ! Merci de votre aide ! :D

**6 :** "Lugubrité" ce mot n'existe pas xD Mais je trouvais qu'il collait bien


	5. LES TROIS MOUSQUETAIRES

**Auteur : **M.J. Doris

**Titre :** FaceScroutt : Face de Scroutt

**Disclamer : **L'univer d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, le réseau social à Mark Zuckerberg, le reste ( s'il y en a, soit « l'idée » de cet... chose ) est à moi.

**Résumé : **Nous avons FaceBook, ils ont FaceScroutt. Ou comment faire passer de 'brillants' sorciers pour de gros Geek. Catégorie gros délires xD

**Note auteur :** Cette « histoire » ce passe à partir de la quatrième année des personnages principaux.

* * *

><p><strong>« FACE DE SCROUTT »<strong>

**CHAPITRE V**

**LES TROIS MOUSQUETAIRES**

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> aime **Garde tes amis près de toi, tes ennemis encore plus**.  
><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Millicent Bulstrode<strong> aime **Cette année je boycott les Faux et je tchek les Vrais**.  
><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.  
><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> Il y a une erreur dans l'équation, là ?  
><strong>Millicent Bulstrode<strong> Tu n'as qu'à réviser tes tables.  
><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> Pardonnez-moi, mais : Gné ?  
><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> On t'excuse.  
><strong>Ronald Weasley<strong> Hein ?  
><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> Deux, j'ai gagné.

* * *

><p><strong>Millicent Bulstrode<strong>,** Pansy Parkinson** et** Hermione Granger** aiment** Charmed, le Pouvoir des Trois**.

**Ginny Weasley** Elles étaient quatre, en fait.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape<strong> aime **On a beau avoir un certain âge, on est toujours étonné par quelque chose d'étonnamment étonnant.**  
><strong>Ronald Weasley<strong>, **Théodore Nott**, **Blaise Zabini** et 13 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Ronald Weasley<strong>,** Théodore Nott**,** Blaise Zabini** et **Harry Potter** aiment **Mon ami(e) a de drôles de fréquentations. Dois-je m'inquiéter ?**  
><strong>Millicent Bulstrode<strong>, **Pansy Parkinson**, **Hermione Granger** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> a écrit sur le mur du groupe **Aaaaah les années Poudlard...**.

C'est fou comme Poudlard aura été le lieu de rencontres importantes...

**Ginny Weasley** +1.

**Pansy Parkinson** +1.

**Millicent Bulstrode** +1.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> à **Ronald Weasley** J'ai peur...

**Draco Malfoy**, **Théodore Nott** et **Blaise Zabini** aiment ça.

**Ronald Weasley** Je dirai que tu n'es pas le seul.

* * *

><p><strong>Tracey Davis<strong> à **Pansy Parkinson** Trainée.

**Draco Malfoy** aime ça.

**Pansy Parkinson** Lac à 15h ( je vais finir par croire que mon corps de rêve t'attire vraiment Dracounet ;) )

* * *

><p><strong>Tracy Davis<strong> est maintenant ami(e) avec **Hermione Granger** et **Ginny Weasley**.

**Draco Malfoy** Traitresse !

**Blaise Zabini** Quelqu'un a une corde ?

**Harry Potter** Pour toi ou pour ELLES ?

**Draco Malfoy** Les deux.

**Harry Potter** Pour une fois, on est d'accord. (même si, elles, plus que nous.)

**Théodore Nott** ?

**Blaise Zabini** On blague, Théo, on blague !

**Théodore Nott** ?...

**Draco Malfoy** Le prends pas comme ça ! On y touchera pas à ta Pansy.

**Ronald Weasley** Mais quel courage !

**Théodore Nott** ?

**Ronald Weasley** Je n'ai rien dis.

**Tracy Davis** Dites, ça vous direz de ne plus polluer ma boîte mail et mon mur ? Merci, bande de nazes.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> à **Draco Malfoy** Est-ce que Théo venait souvent chez toi ? Non pas qu'il me rappel ta mère, mais... Il est très doué, l'élève !

**Théodore Nott** et **Narcissa Malfoy** aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy** Plus souvent que je ne le pensais, finalement.

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott <strong>à **Narcissa Malfoy** Je vous remercie grandement pour ces précieuses leçons, dame Malfoy.

**Narcissa Malfoy** C'était avec plaisir, mon petit Théodore. Tu as été un élève bien plus brillant que Draco qui est pourtant ma chair et mon sang.

**Draco Malfoy** Je dois le prendre comment ?

**Théodore Nott **Que tu es nul face à moi ?

**Draco Malfoy** Ce n'est pas à toi que je cause ! Trouves toi une autre mère !

**Narcissa Malfoy** ?

**Draco Malfoy** Pardon, Théo.

**Théodore Nott **Comment ? Tu écris trop petit, je ne vois pas ce que tu dis.

**Draco Malfoy** P'tit con. DESOLE !

**Théodore Nott** Je n'ai pas encore entendu ton clavier crier au pardon depuis la bibliothèque. Recommence (a)

**Draco Malfoy** Mais j'vais te buter toi !

**Narcissa Malfoy** ?

**Draco Malfoy **Or Nott ?

**Narcissa Malfoy** :) (très fin, ton jeux de mot, mon fils)

**Draco Malfoy **C'est la Zabinite **( dédicace à Snapou Black ;P )**

**Blaise Zabini **J'avais légèrement abuser du Whisky Pure-feu ce soir là !

**Draco Malfoy** Légèrement ?

**Blaise Zabini** Tu peux éventuellement aller te pendre, la fouine !

* * *

><p>Ce chapitre est <em><strong>A CHIER !<strong>_ J'le sais ! Mais il trainait depuis... Pfiou !

Longtemps dans mon ordi et je ne pouvait pas avancer tant qu'il était là

alors je préfère vous le poster comme ça vous aurez quelque chose à lire

et moi je vais pouvoir vous écrire un autre épisode beaucoup mieux que celui là !

Bize,

**M_J_**

(l'**H**_onteuse_ _A_u_trice_)


End file.
